


cake and other things

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: All smut, Butt Plugs, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: It's Thomas' birthday and James and John have plans.Written for an anon on tumblr who prompted John and James teasing the hell out of Thomas and it got very very smutty with a tiny bit of plot.





	cake and other things

“Do you think he'll like it?” John asked, tilting his head in consideration.

“Why wouldn't he?” James mumbled, turning the page in his book, not really paying attention.

“Maybe it's a bit much?” John asked, tilting his head the other way and reaching out to smooth down a spot of icing.

In front of him was a three tiered cake, frosted in varying shades of blue, with white piping all around the edges and up over the top of the cake. Across the very top was written 'Happy Birthday Thomas'.

“John, you're a professional cake decorator, we passed 'a bit much' about five years ago,” James chuckled.

“Well...” John muttered, poking gently at the cake again.

“I'd have thought your mind would be on the surprise, not the cake,” James said mildly, turning another page. John mumbled something under his breath, then sighed.

“I'm trying not to,” he admitted. “It was...distracting.”

With a chuckle James tucked his bookmark in and set the book aside, wandering into the kitchen at adjoined the living room and wrapping his arms around John, peering at the cake over his shoulder.

“James,” John muttered with irritation, not really having the energy left to protest when James pulled their bodies together tightly, the hard lines of his cock settling in the crease of John's ass.

“He'll be home soon, you won't have to wait much longer,” James breathed in his ear.

“But the party...” John protested weakly and James chuckled.

“Hmm,” James said, thinking as he sorted through his plans, changing around a little as he smirked. “Come with me,” he whispered.

John just moaned as James reached a hand down and covered him with one hand, squeezing gently and he spun easily, crashing his mouth against James'. Smirking, James tugged him back toward the bedroom, peeling clothes away as they went, though only John's, and unceremoniously dumped him on the king sized bed.

“What are you doing?” John moaned, not protesting when James' lips wrapped around his cock and sucked.

His eyes rolled back in his head as James sucked, barely pausing as he reached for a bottle of lube in the side table and began to finger John open. John was so lost in the waves of pleasure washing over him that he didn't hear the door open and close, or Thomas' gasp as he stood in the bedroom door. He only struggled to open his eyes when James' mouth vanished.

“Hey,” John managed when he spotted Thomas watching them. James crooked his fingers and Thomas tugged his shirt over his head, his jeans dropping to the floor as he approached them. Moments later he was kneeling on the bed and drawing James into a deep kiss.

“Is this part of my present?” he asked cheekily, eyeing John.

“He was impatient,” James chuckled and John moaned, reaching out and catching Thomas' hand, tugging him closer.

“Happy birthday” he whispered and Thomas groaned, letting John wrap his legs around his waist and drag him in, so his cock was easily lined up with John's slick hole.

“I'll just be back here, minding my own business,” James snickered and they all laughed. James was still fully clothed, but he seemed in no hurry to join in.

“Fuck,” John gasped as Thomas pushed in, fucking into him easily. Thomas groaned, leaning down and kissing John deeply as he moved his hips.

“Mmm,” John moaned, falling back on the pillows and letting Thomas do what he liked.

James smirked, reaching for the lube again while they were both distracted, before reaching for Thomas. Thomas jumped when James' hands ran over him and he smirked, looking over his shoulder.

“Doing that, are we?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not exactly,” James grinned, kissing Thomas softly as he slipped a finger inside, Thomas's eyes dropping shut as his hips stuttered. “Don't come,” he whispered against Thomas' ear and Thomas groaned, nodding as he continued to fuck John, who was still refusing to pay attention, his hand wandering distractedly to his cock.

Thomas moved slowly, sliding smoothly inside John as James worked him open with one then two then three fingers. John writhed below him, his chest flushing and his cock leaking as he neared his orgasm with each slow hard thrust.

“James,” Thomas muttered and James kissed his shoulder, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with a red plug, causing Thomas to freeze as James pushed it inside. Thomas shuddered and John whined, rocking his hips. James pulled on Thomas' hips, pulling him out of John and then slid his fingers into John.

“Suck him,” he told Thomas and Thomas groaned, dropping his head and sucking John into his mouth with enthusiasm, sucking in time to James' fingers until John shouted and came down his throat. He lay panting and Thomas desperately wanted to reach for his own neglected cock, but remembering James' words from earlier. He moaned as he moved slightly, the plug rubbing against his prostate and he dropped his forehead to John's stomach.

“Come on, we'll be late,” James said a moment later, slapping Thomas on the ass as he hopped off the bed, leaving the other two staring at him, Thomas with mild annoyance, before they dragged themselves up and dressed. Thomas bit his lip as he pulled his jeans back on, twitching a little with each movement.

-:-:-

The party was in full swing, their corner of the pub loud and obnoxious as their friends gathered around and cheered Thomas' birthday, pints changing hands and being consumed at what would frankly be an alarming rate, if not for the fact that it was how they had all drunk since they were seventeen. Still, to an outsider, it might seem a little insane. Jack and Charles has broken into a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday when they arrived and then again every time Thomas took a drink. Max had just rolled her eyes and stuck to her small fruity cocktail, one that was more rum than cocktail, and Anne had slapped Jack around the head a few times, giving up when it became apparent he wasn't going to stop singing.

John stayed tucked close to James, both of them only consuming two pints each as they kept their eyes on Thomas, both smirking when every now and then he moved and then twitched, obviously biting the inside of his cheek.

“Do you think we should take pity on him?” John whispered after two and a half hours.

“I'm not sure if that's more motivated by wanting to take pity on him, or wanting to fuck him,” James whispered back and John moaned, not having to worry about the sound carrying through the noise.

“You want to fuck him too,” he hissed back and James nodded, his eyes lingering as Thomas glanced up at them, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, all right, lets go,” James chuckled.

Ten minutes later they were in a cab home, stumbling in the door in a tangle of limbs.

“So what, ah, what do you have planned for me then?” Thomas asked, caught between the two of them, James sucking on his neck and John with his arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

“Plenty,” James chuckled and Thomas opened his mouth to ask, only to have a black silk cloth descend over his eyes and be tied quickly and he moaned, leaning back against John, John's hardness pressing against the plug and pressing it further into him. He ground his hips back instinctively.

“Don't trip me,” he whispered as they led him to the bedroom, his thoughts fuzzy. He'd talked about wanting to be blindfolded before, in passing, but he hadn't thought they'd take him up on it seriously.

“Hold still,” John whispered as they undressed him slowly, every thought heightened by the lack of sight. Their hands were trailing over his skin and driving him mad, both staying well away from either of the places that Thomas was so desperate to be touched. Moments later he was being guided onto the bed and he felt smooth silk around his wrists, gently tugging his hands over his head and tying them to the headboard.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, arching and looking for contact. He couldn't tell where either of his lovers were, but he could hear them breathing. Then two mouths descended on him, one starting at his neck and working down, one at his feet and working up. By the time there was a mouth sucking a bruise on either hip he was whimpering, the plug rubbing him every time his hips twitched. His cock was so hard he thought he'd lose his mind.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he managed, hearing twin snickers as a mouth wrapped around his cock and sucked lightly. “Fuck!” he managed as his back arched, tugging at the ropes around his wrists.

“Who do you want inside you first?” James whispered against his ear and his mind immediately filled in John sucking him, the look on his face easily imaginable.

“Jesus, James,” Thomas moaned “I don't care, just please, someone fuck me,” he begged.

John's mouth left him and slick fingers began to work the plug, easing it out teasingly slowly. Thomas rolled his hips impatiently when it popped free, feeling empty and wanting nothing more than to be filled. He groaned as two fingers breached him easily, slicking him with lube and stretching him gently. He nearly whimpered when the fingers vanished but they were soon replaced by the pressure of James' hard cock and Thomas nearly chuckled that he could tell so easily between them.

Thomas lost track of time as they took turns sliding into him slowly, teasingly, dragging it out for so long he thought he might fall apart. He was so desperate to come, there were tears in his eyes as James moved away for the third time and John slid into him easily, hands running along Thomas' chest to rub over his nipples.

“Please,” Thomas begged, barely able to form even that rudimentary word. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel and beg.

“What do you think?” James asked, just loud enough for John to hear. “Do you think we should let him come?”

“God, James, please,” Thomas begged and John chuckled, snapping his hips forward hard and Thomas nearly screamed.

“Oh, go on,” James laughed and John grinned, sliding his hands under Thomas and gripping his shoulders, bracing himself and thrusting his hips hard and fast. Thomas moaned, biting his lip to try and stop from screaming at every thrust as John's cock rubbed over his prostate, sending lightning down every nerve.

“Oh, god,” Thomas managed and then he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, the whole world dimming around him. It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through him. He hardly noticed when John stiffened above him, buried deep inside, but he could feel the rush of hot and wet when John came inside him. He could just hear James moan before warmth that wasn't his own coated his chest and he sighed, the waves finally subsiding enough that he could breath again.

As he came back to himself, Thomas noticed that the blindfold had been pulled away and the ropes around his wrists had been untied. John was smiling and James had a washcloth, cleaning them all up, all three of their faces blissful and sated.

“Oh, the cake!” John remembered, scrambling from the bed and trotting into the kitchen.

“Did you enjoy your day?” James asked with a sigh, tugging Thomas into his arms as he lay down beside him, washcloth discarded.

“It gave me ideas for when your birthday rolls around,” Thomas chuckled, eyes widening as John returned with the birthday cake, candles already lit as he set it on the bedside table and Thomas grinned, leaning forward to blow out the candles.

An hour later they finally settled into bed, crushed together in the spare room after a long shower, the master bedroom in need of a good cleaning, since there was now chocolate cake smashed into the bed, courtesy of Thomas starting a food fight with the cake. A round of 'I love you' was murmured around the bed as they all dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
